A Trip in Seoul
by RainKim
Summary: [NaruSasu] Liburan, Satu kata yang terlintas di benak Naruto ketika mengunjungi kota Seoul. Tanpa menduga ia akhirnya bertemu seseorang yang menjadi teman perjalanannya mengelilingi Kota itu. /"Jika kau berhasil menemukanku lagi, maka tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak tawaranmu."/Kau membohongiku."/"Aku milikmu. Sekarang dan sampai kapanpun."/ ReMake. Yaoi. Oneshot. Tertarik?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **A Million pieces Liric & MV © Kyuhyun [SM Ent.]**

 **A Trip © RainKim**

.

Bisa di bilang ini adalah ReMake sekaligus song fic (Kalau bisa di bilang begitu sih, karena cuma sedikit lirik yang saya pakai disini #plak). Entah, saya kepingin aja buat sesuatu kayak gini dan MV nya Kyuhyun yg ini bikin saya jatuh cinta sama dia lagi #plaklagi. Semoga Readers-san suka ... ^^

.

.

.

Why you make me tremble?  
Your existence makes me breath  
My empty and poor heart  
Thanks for filling it with jewel like you  
.

.

Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Seorang Pemuda pirang keturunan Jepang, Uzumaki Naruto memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburnya selama satu minggu di Negara yang kaya akan budaya dan objek wisata itu. Dengan pakaian santai, ia mulai menelusuri pusat perbelanjaan Myeongdong sambil menyusun rencana di kepala. Kira-kira tempat apa saja ya yang akan ia kunjungi selama di sini? Mungkin ia akan ke Namsan Park, bersepeda di sepanjang sungai Han. Ah, pasti menyenangkan. Sayang dia hanya ke sini sendirian.

Bruukk

eh?

Karena asik melamun, Naruto tanpa sadar malah menabrak seseorang, "Ah, Mianhae." ujarnya sambil membungkuk, mengira jika yang di tabraknya pastilah warga disini. Seorang Pemuda berambut raven dengan wajah asia terdiam sejenak di depannya.

"Gwaenchana." Balas pemuda itu pelan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

Naruto terpaku. 'Dia laki-kaki kan? Kenapa begitu cantik?'

Ia menggeleng kemudian, 'Mungkin operasi plastik.'

Saat hendak melangkah, kaki Naruto menendang sesuatu, sebuah kertas. Dan ketika ia mengambilnya ternyata itu adalah sebuah peta.

'Milik pria tadi kah? Eh, Apa ini?'

Naruto mengamati tulisan tangan yang ada di peta itu. Bukan tulisan Hangeul melainkan kanji.

'Orang Jepang eh? Menarik.' seringai tercetak jelas saat Naruto membaca setiap deretan kata di peta itu.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan di sepanjang sungai Chyeonggyeocheon sambil mengamati beberapa karya seni seperti patung dan lukisan di setiap sisi jalan yang ia lewati. Ralat, sebenarnya yang ia perhatikan sejak tadi adalah seorang lelaki raven -yang di tabraknya tadi- yang sedang sibuk memotret berbagai karya seni di sana. Entah kenapa pria itu membuat Naruto begitu tertarik sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menjadi stalker pria itu saja hari ini.

Ia senyum-senyum sendiri ketika si Raven terlihat serius dan antusias mengambil gambar, yah walaupun wajah semulus porselen itu tetap saja datar, tapi kepingan onyxnya yang berbinar tak mampu membohongi penglihatan Naruto.

Namun, ketika jarak mereka sudah lumayan dekat, si Raven tiba-tiba menoleh dan memergoki Naruto yang tengah memandanginya. Kelabakan karena ketahuan, Naruto buru-buru melihat ke arah lain, lalu pura-pura sedang serius mengamati salah satu lukisan.

"Kau?" ujar pria itu masih dengan bahasa Korea, "Kau yang tadi kan? Kau mengikutiku eoh?" tudingnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

Naruto celingukan, pura-pura tidak tahu, "Aku?" Katanya menunjuk diri sendiri. Tapi kali ini Naruto menggunakan bahasa Jepang, membuat alis si Raven terangkat.

"Tentu saja kau, memang siapa lagi?" si Raven ikut memakai bahasa Jepang kali ini. "Sekarang mengaku, kau menguntitku, iya kan?"

"Maa~~ tentu saja tidak. Itu kebetulan saja ttaebayo."

Lelaki raven itu terdiam.

"Ah, kau orang Jepang, kan? Sama aku juga. Wah, senangnya bertemu seseorang yang satu bahasa denganku. Bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling Seoul bersama? Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Kalau kau?"

Si Raven tetap diam, memandang aneh Naruto yang berbicara panjang lebar.

"Ah, kau meragukanku ya? Apa perlu aku menunjukkan kartu identitasku?"

Naruto merogoh saku jeans nya dan mengeluarkan dompet, benar-benar bermaksud menunjukkan kartu pengenalnya tapi pemuda raven itu sudah menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak usah. Tidak perlu."

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Pemuda raven itu terdiam lagi. Gezz sulit juga ternyata.

"Begini saja, kalau setelah ini kita tiba-tiba bertemu lagi, maka kau harus menyebutkan namamu dan kita akan berkeliling Seoul bersama, bagaimana?"

Kali ini pemuda itu nampak berfikir.

"Ayolah, daripada kau berkeliling sendirian, lebih menyenangkan jika bersama-sama. Aku tahu beberapa tempat seru yang wajib di kunjungi ketika kesini." bujuk Naruto.

Si Raven akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku setuju."

"Yosh, kalau begitu kita sepakat." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, tapi pemuda raven itu hanya membungkuk singkat kemudian meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja. Membiarkan tangan Naruto menggantung di udara tanpa di jabat.

Naruto bengong. Ia kemudian menarik kembali tangannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal sambil meringis, malu. Si Raven itu... Benar-benar menarik.

.

.

You're like the shining star in the sky which can't be touch because it's far away  
Would that road be closer today?

.

.

Istana Gyeongbokgung, satu dari lima istana kerajaan Dinasti Jeoseon yang ada di Seoul. Di bangun tahun 1394 dan merupakan istana terluas di banding ke empat lainnya.

Pemuda raven itu baru saja akan masuk ke kompleks istana ketika Naruto datang menghampirinya.

"Hai, kita bertemu lagi, kan?" Kata Naruto dengan cengiran rubahnya.

"K-kau?"

"Jadi? Kita sudah sepakat, Bung."

"Jangan panggil aku Bung."

"Baiklah. Namamu?"

"Sasuke."

"He? Hanya Sasuke? Tanpa marga?"

Si Raven yang bernama Sasuke melirik malas ke arah Naruto, "Uchiha." Jawabnya.

"Oh, Uchiha Sasuke ya... Nama yang bagus."

Mereka mulai berkeliling di area istana, melihat Paviliun, Kuil dan juga Museum yang ada disana.

"Oh iya, berapa umurmu, Sasuke?"

"Kau itu cerewet sekali ya, Dobe?"

"Apa? Dobe? Hei, aku ini hanya berusaha mengakrabkan diri dattebayo!"

Sasuke mendengus, "24"

"Arre? Ku pikir kau lebih muda, ternyata malah selisih satu tahun di atasku." akuinya sambil cemberut, sedikit cemburu dengan tampang Sasuke yang menipu. Tapi wajah Naruto kembali berbinar ketika melihat sesuatu tak jauh di depannya.

"Sasuke, lihat! Itu paviliun Hyangwonjeong." seru Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah paviliun kecil yang terletak di atas pulau buatan di tengah-tengah danau. Paviliun itu di hubungkan oleh sebuah jembatan dengan panorama gunung sebagai backgroundnya. Indah, persis seperti sebuah lukisan.

"Ayo foto bersama." ajak Naruto dan mencari-cari spot yang pas.

"Ayo senyum..." ujarnya dan mengarahkan kamera ke arah mereka berdua. Sasuke sedikit risih karena jarak bereka begitu dekat tapi akhirnya ia tetap memasang senyum yang membuat Naruto justru kehilangan senyumnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke saat mereka selesai berfoto. Naruto hanya menggeleng, pipinya memerah. "Aku lapar, ayo kita makan." Tanpa sadar ia meraih tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya bahkan saat mereka sudah keluar dari kompleks istana.

.

.

.

Setelah puas mengisi perut mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke melesat menuju ke Landmark kota Seoul. N Seoul Tower, Menara komunikasi yang terletak di gunung Namsan. Naruto begitu antusias menaiki cable car untuk sampai di puncak menara, membuat Sasuke menggeleng heran, apa benar lelaki pirang yang bersamanya itu berusia 23 tahun?

Saat sampai, Naruto langsung mengajak Sasuke ke salah satu dek untuk menikmati pemandangan kota Seoul dari atas sana. Dan seperti teringat sesuatu, Naruto buru-buru pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Oi, kau mau kemana,?"

"Hanya sebentar. Kau tunggulah di situ ya," Dan Naruto menghilang di tengah kerumunan.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dan memberikan Sasuke sebuah gembok beserta kunci.

"Gembok?"

"Hu'um. Jika kesini tidak lengkap rasanya kalau belum memasang gembok cinta di menara ini."

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Serius, kau percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Dobe?"

"Oh ayolah. Hanya untuk seru-seruan saja, Teme."

"Baiklah."

Mereka menuju sisi pagar yang di isi oleh ratusan bahkan ribuan gembok. Naruto memasang gemboknya di salah satu tempat kemudian menguncinya.

"Selesai. Sekarang giliranmu. Ayo, kaitkan di gembok milikku."

Sasuke menurut saja, mengaitkan gembok miliknya dengan milik Naruto kemudian menguncinya.

"Kemarikan kuncimu." Pinta Naruto dan kembali Sasuke menurut.

Naruto kemudian melempar kunci-kunci itu ke bawah.

'Semoga setelah ini kami masih bisa bersama.'

"Hei, Dobe. Kau benar-benar percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum, "Ayo kita ke tempat selanjutnya."

.

.

.

Naruto memandang tempat di depannya dengan pandangan berbinar. Lotte world, wahana rekreasi terbesar di Seoul.

"Sasuke, ayo naik itu!" katanya semangat, menunjuk salah satu wahana yang memacu adrenalin.

Sasuke refleks meraba dada sebelah kirinya, ekspresinya berubah sedikit khawatir. "Tidak mau."

"Lho? Kenapa?" Naruto memasang wajah heran campur kecewa, tapi saat melihat raut wajah Sasuke, ia menyeringai. "Kau takut, ya?"

Sasuke melotot? "Apa? Takut? Jangan bercanda."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau! Tidak bisa..." Sasuke berkata lirih di kalimat terakhir. Meski Naruto tidak mengerti maksudnya, ia akhirnya mengalah.

"Baiklah, kita main di wahana indoor saja."

.

.

.

Hampir semua area indoor yang luas itu mereka kelilingi, mencoba wahana atau spot-spot yang menarik dan 'aman' untuk Sasuke. Saat kembali ke lantai dasar, Naruto melihat Sasuke berjalan ke area ice skating.

"Kau mau main ini?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat Sasuke sudah mengenakan sepatu khusus ice skating.

"Tentu."

"Memangnya kau bisa?"

Sasuke mendeath glare pemuda pirang yang baru saja meremehkannya itu. Kemudian seringai terukir di bibirnya.

"Lihat dan perhatikan." katanya sebelum meluncur ke area ice skating meninggalkan Naruto yang lagi-lagi terpaku dengan wajah memerah.

'Ku rasa aku benar-benar menyukainya...'

Naruto memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke meluncur dengan mudahnya di es, berputar dan sesekali melakukan atraksi kecil yang membuat Naruto berdecak kagum. Sasuke sepertinya sudah sangat mahir bermain ice skating. Terlebih saat melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang begitu menikmati permainannya dengan segaris senyum di bibir, Naruto tak ingin lagi menyangkal jika ia telah terjerat pada pesona lelaki raven itu.

Tak mau ketinggalan, Naruto ikut menyewa sepatu khusus dan bergabung dengan Sasuke di tengah arena. Yah, meski ia tak semahir Sasuke tapi ia lumayan bisa bermain ice skating.

Mereka berdua bermain, berputar mengelilingi arena es sambil sesekali saling mengejar, tertawa bersama seperti anak kecil. Naruto seolah melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke di sini. Sasuke yang seharian tadi begitu kaku dan pendiam kini menjadi Sasuke yang lebih rileks dan ceria.

Brukk

"A-aa ittai." saking terpesonanya dengan Sasuke, Naruto hilang fokus dan malah terjatuh karena menabrak seseorang. Ia menggerutu, mengelus bokongnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Kau ini memang ceroboh sekali ya, Dobe." Sasuke menghampirinya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Naruto cengengesan, meraih uluran tangan Sasuke dan berusaha berdiri, tapi sial ia malah kembali terpeleset dan jatuh, kali ini bersama Sasuke yang tidak sengaja tertarik dan ikut terjatuh menimpanya.

"Ah, itte..."

Mereka tiba-tiba terdiam, menyadari posisi mereka yang agak ganjil sekarang. Apalagi jarak wajah mereka jadi begitu dekat sehingga mereka bisa merasakan napas hangat mereka masing-masing.

Deg

Deg deg deg

Sasuke merasakannya. Debaran jantungnya yang perlahan berpacu cepat dan mulai terasa nyeri. Ia berusaha bangkit namun baru beberapa langkah, ia kembali ambruk ke lantai es. Napasnya sesak, dadanya terasa semakin nyeri.

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto panik, apalagi saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang memang sudah pucat semakin bertambah pucat dan berkeringat dingin.

"Sasuke..." Dengan sigap Naruto menggendong Sasuke dan membawanya keluar dari arena ice skating.

.

.

.

Naruto mendudukkan Sasuke di bangku taman tak jauh dari kawasan Lotte World.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan carikan minum untukmu."

Tak beberapa lama Naruto sudah kembali dengan dua botol air mineral di tangan.

"Ini, minumlah dulu." ia menyerahkan salah satunya pada Sasuke yang langsung di terima dan di di minumnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Memang, napasnya sudah kembali normal dan wajahnya sudah tak sepucat tadi, tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa khawatir.

"Apa kau mau pulang? Di mana kau menginap? Biar ku antar."

"Tidak perlu." Sasuke memejamkan mata dan tiba-tiba merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. "Aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar."

Naruto menegang beberapa saat karena aksi dari Sasuke, tapi ia kembali rileks saat mendapati Sasuke yang mulai tertidur dengan nyaman di bahunya. Parasnya yang tenang membuat hati Naruto kembali berdesir.

'Bolehkah jika aku tetap berada di sisimu, seperti ini?'

.

.

Tonight you are a million pieces  
You fill, fill and fill my heart deeply  
You collect my broken heart  
Tonight in the most deep place, your light filled me fully

.

.

Waktu beranjak sore. Ketika Sasuke sudah merasa lebih baik, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Hangang Park. Menaiki kapal feri dan bersepeda di sepanjang area Sungai Han. Dan saat matahari mulai kembali ke peraduan, mereka duduk santai di tepi sungai sambil menikmati jajanan khas di sana.

"Benar-benar satu hari yang menyenangkan, bukan begitu Sasuke?"

"Hn. Kau benar."

"Kira-kira akan kemana lagi kita besok?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto, "Kau masih ingin pergi denganku lagi besok?"

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak mau ya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu dan kembali menatap ke arah sungai. "Entahlah, aku tidak yakin apakah kesempatan itu masih ada."

Hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing.

"Hei, Sasuke. Menurutmu apakah terlalu cepat jika aku mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu?"

Sasuke dengan cepat menoleh dan menatap Naruto tak percaya, "A-apa kau bilang?"

Naruto terkekeh dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Yah, aku tahu ini terlalu cepat. Kita baru bertemu tadi pagi dan aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku sore ini. Tapi Sasuke, saat bersamamu rasanya menyenangkan. Seolah-olah aku sudah mengenalmu selama bertahun-tahun sebelumnya."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menatap pemuda itu penuh keseriusan, "Setelah liburan ini berakhir, maukah kau kembali ke Jepang bersamaku dan memulai hubungan yang lebih serius?"

Sasuke terpaku. Tatapannya kosong seolah ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sampai sesuatu yang kenyal dan hangat menempel di bibirnya dan membuatnya tersadar.

Naruto menciumnya.

Awalnya itu hanya kecupan biasa. Tapi saat Sasuke hanya diam tak menolak ataupun merespon, Naruto mulai berani melumat, menghisap bahkan sesekali menggigit kecil bibir Sasuke. Jemarinya yang semula berada di sisi wajah Sasuke mulai merambat ke daerah tengkuk sementara lengan yang satunya sudah melingkar manis di pinggang Sasuke ketika Sasuke mulai membalas ciuman itu.

Sasuke mengerang, jemarinya mencoba mencari pegangan yang berakhir di bahu Naruto ketika ciuman itu semakin dalam. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak sadar ketika Naruto semakin menariknya mendekat hingga kini ia berada di pangkuan si pirang.

Ciuman itu berakhir dan mereka terengah, mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sambil menyelami permata masing-masing. Mencoba mencari kepastian dari sepasang permata mereka yang berbeda warna.

"Bagaimana jika sekarang aku yang memberi persyaratan?"

Dahi Naruto berkerut, "Apa?"

"Jika besok kau berhasil menemukanku lagi, maka tak ada alasan bagiku untuk menolak penawaranmu."

Senyuman merekah di bibir Naruto, ia begitu yakin bisa menemukan Sasuke besok.

"Baiklah, aku pasti bisa menemukanmu dan setelah itu kau jadi milikku. Hanya milikku."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar kalimat posesive itu. Ketika Naruto kembali mendekat untuk mengecup bibir Sasuke lagi, ponsel Sasuke tiba-tiba berdering kemudian ia sedikit menjauh dari Naruto untuk menjawab panggilan itu, mengabaikan kerucutan di bibir Naruto.

"Baiklah, Aniki. Aku segera pulang." Dan Sasuke mengakhiri panggilan itu.

"Siapa?"

"Kakakku. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

Naruto makin manyun. Ia bangkit, menepuk-nepuk celana jeansnya yang sedikit berdebu.

"Baiklah. Mau ku antar?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku tidak mau mempermudah usahamu."

Naruto nyengir mendengar penuturan Sasuke itu. "Tanpa di permudahpun aku pasti bisa menemukanmu."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan Sasuke pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

Setelah Sasuke tak lagi terlihat, Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam kantong jaketnya, sebuah peta milik Sasuke yang Naruto temukan tadi pagi. Di peta itu tertulis tempat-tempat apa saja yang ingin Sasuke kunjungi beserta jalur yang ia ambil menuju ke tempat itu. Itulah rahasia kecil kenapa Naruto bisa menemukan Sasuke dimanapun. Naruto kembali tersenyum menatap list terakhir yang Sasuke tulis. Ia pasti bisa menemukan Sasuke di sana besok.

.

.

.

"Kau kemana saja, Ototou? Aniki mencemaskanmu. Kau bahkan meninggalkan obatmu di kamar." Seorang lelaki berambut panjang yang di kuncir memberondong Sasuke dengan pertanyaan ketika Sasuke baru sampai di rumah.

"Hanya jalan-jalan keliling Seoul, Aniki. Aku lupa membawanya."

"Kau jalan-jalan sendiri?"

"Tidak, aku bertemu seseorang berkewarga negaraan Jepang di jalan. Kami keliling bersama." Sasuke tersenyum ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Naruto tadi.

"Yasudah. Mandi dan istirahatlah. Aniki akan memanggilmu jika makan malam sudah siap."

"Hn."

Sasuke baru akan membuka pintu kamarnya, ketika rasa nyeri di dada kirinya kembali terasa bahkan kali ini lebih sakit dari sebelumnya. Ia merosot ke lantai dengan napas yang memburu.

Kakaknya yang mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang terjatuh segera menghampiri Sasuke dan terkejut mendapati adik kesayangannya itu tengah meringkuk di lantai sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Sasuke!"

"An-niki... N-Naruto..." Sasuke tak sempat meneruskan kata-katanya karena kegelapan telah lebih dulu merenggut kesadarannya.

'Aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi, Bisakah...?'

.

.

The word 'I love You' is wasted to my only precious person  
So, Don't even dare to say 'last' word

.

.

Yeouido Park.

Hutan dan taman cantik di tengah sibuknya kota Seoul. Sejak pagi Naruto sudah berada di tempat ini. Ia yakin Sasuke akan kesini, karena tempat inilah yang menjadi list terakhir yang Sasuke tulis di petanya.

Sambil menunggu, ia berkeliling ke area taman yang luas itu. Siapa tahu ia bertemu Sasuke di jalan. Dari mulai ke area Hutan Tradisional Korea yang berisi pohon-pohon tradisional khas negeri Gingseng. Lalu ke Taman yang di hiasi padang rumput sampai ke Taman Budaya. Tapi selama berkeliling, ia sama sekali belum melihat sosok Sasuke. Sampai langkahnya terhenti di area Yunjuro Street. Area ini merupakan area favorit jika berkunjung ke Yeouido Park, terlebih di musim semi seperti sekarang karena disini kau bisa melihat pohon-pohon Sakura yang tengah bermekaran di setiap sisi jalan hingga sepanjang 6 Km. Naruto yakin Sasuke pasti akan ke sini jadi ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di bangku yang tersedia di situ. Menunggu, dan terus menunggu.

.

.

.

Siang berganti petang dan Naruto masih menunggu, tapi sosok Sasuke tak terlihat di manapun. Ia mulai gusar, bahkan peta Sasuke di tangannya sudah tak berbentuk karena diremas sedemikian rupa.

"Kau tidak mungkin berbohong, kan? Kau... Tidak mempermainkanku, iya kan?"

Naruto tiba-tiba saja terkekeh pelan. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Mereka baru saja bertemu, tentu saja Sasuke tak akan menganggap serius ucapannya.

"Kau mempermainkanku..." Bisiknya lagi sambil tersenyum miris. Ia tak menyangka jika kebersamaan singkat itu mampu menghasilkan kekecewaan yang menyesakkan seperti ini.

"Brengsek!" Makinya, melempar peta itu kemudian beranjak meninggalkan area taman dengan perasaan yang kacau biasa.

.

.

You are the shining star from far away, I can't do anything  
I feel that road is so far today

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu.

Naruto kini bahkan telah kembali ke Jepang dan aktif lagi bekerja di Rumah Sakit ternama di kotanya. Sulit di percaya memang, tapi siapa sangka pemuda dengan penampilan yang sedikit urakan dengan sifat yang kadang kekanakan itu adalah salah satu Dokter Bedah ahli di Rumah Sakit itu.

"Kau masih saja memikirkan laki-laki itu, Naruto?" seorang teman sekligus rekan kerjanya bertanya. Dokter bername tag Hyuuga Neji itu menyerahkan sebuah map padanya.

"Jangan sampai itu mengganggu konsentrasimu. Kau akan melakukan operasi hari ini."

"Aku tahu, Neji." Jawab Naruto dan menerima map itu. "Jadi?"

"Seorang pasien lemah jantung. Ia akan menerima transplantasi jantung hari ini dan kita lah yang bertugas mengoperasinya."

"Begitukah?"

Naruto membuka map di tangannya. Membaca biodata pasien yang akan di operasinya. Tapi tiba-tiba shappirenya membola ketika membaca nama dan foto yang tertera di di dalam map.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?"

.

.

Why you make me tremble?  
Your existence makes me breath again

.

.

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah ruangan bercat putih. Sejenak ia memcoba mengingat apa yang terjadi dan ingatan beberapa jam lalu berputar kembali di otaknya.

Akhirnya setelah kesana kemari mencari pendonor, bahkan ia dan kakaknya sampai terbang ke Korea, kini ia mendapatkan juga jantung baru yang akan memperpanjang hidupnya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara yang terdengar familiar masuk ke telinganya, Sasuke hampir mengira jika ia berhalusinasi ketika melihat pemuda pirang yang selalu menghantui mimpinya selama dua minggu terakhir ini tengah berdiri di sisinya dengan setelan jas Dokter yang melekat di tubuhnya.

"N-Naruto?"

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan, aku akan menemukanmu dan menjadikanmu milikku." senyum terlukis di wajah lelah lelaki pirang itu, dan ketika Naruto berjalan mendekat kemudian mengecup bibirnya, Sasuke baru meyakini kalau ini nyata, lelaki itu benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

"Na-Naruto..."

"Sshh... Sudahlah, aku tahu. Yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah menemukanmu dan kau sudah sembuh. Tidak akan ku biarkan kau pergi lagi dari sisiku, sejengkalpun."

Sasuke tersenyum. Naruto tetaplah Naruto, meski ia terlihat berbeda dengan pakaian Dokternya.

"Aku mencintaimu..." Bisik Naruto. Shappirenya yang berembun menatap Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Setitik air mata juga menetes dari kepingan onyx Sasuke yang menyendu.

"Haruskah aku mengatakannya juga untukmu? Aku milikmu, sekarang dan sampai kapanpun."

.

.

Tonight you are a million pieces  
You fill, fill and fill my heart deeply  
You collect my broken heart  
Tonight in the most deep place, your light filled me fully

.

.

.

END

A/N : Kok rasanya malah jadi ancur gini ya #plak.

Tadinya mau pake kota Zurrich, kota yg di pake di MV itu, tapi ga jadi dan malah pake Seoul. Saya ngerombak abis MV itu dan hasilnya malah amburadul kayak gini... Huweee... T,T *nangisgelundungan.

Tapi yaudahlah, udah terlanjur jadi. Maaf kalo ceritanya bikin Readers-san mendadak mual dan vertigo #plak

Oia, saya blm pernah ke Korea apalagi ke Seoul /ngarep sih iya/ jadi maaf kalo ada kesalahan informasi dan tempat, saya nyomot info itu dari mbah google semata(?) #plaklagi.

Last, makasih buat Readers-san yang masih sudi membaca sampai akhir #kasihSasu #ditampolNaru


End file.
